Metal/FE/In2O3/Si or Metal/FE/oxide/In2O3/Si memory cells for one-transistor ferroelectric memory devices are desirable because they have a long memory retention time. For small devices and high-density applications, the integration process induced damage, such as, etching damage, results in retention, endurance, imprint, etc., problems. Therefore, reducing the damage is a critical issue for FeRAM memory devices.